


Helm

by ramenator



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THX ROBIN FOR THE IDEA, whoops idk how to tag uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenator/pseuds/ramenator
Summary: Fire Spirit cookie wants to know what’s under Knight’s helmet.





	Helm

“You’re not exactly the winter type, Knight, I mean-“ The smell of musty brick and cookies mixed oddly with the air. “Look at you, you’re practically ready for a blizzard!”

Knight sat potently amongst a stair and stack of logs, his arms resting on his knees with his sword, sheathed, grazing the ground. His eyes gazed with a warm weight in his chest at the cookie floating above him, Fire Spirit, a flickering in his hair, mocking his words playfully. “And you suppose you are?”

Currently, Knight was well aware he was on duty for watch in the castle, but oh _god_ it was boring. He was used to it, of course, and usually he would definitely give up any spare time to benefit the kingdom, but right now Fire Spirit was actually available to talk to. It was always a warm surprise, figuratively speaking, to spend time with him.

Knight really wished he could see him more, because he kept his mind so much more windly wrapped than any princess had. In fact, Knight was very quick to understanding that Fire Spirit was, indeed, his first ever “crush”, to say the least. Over the years with the time they had known each other, he envied more time to have been spent by his side, wanting to protect him. Truth be told, he was struck by his presence, and his mouth became immobile of any feeling to spread from them.

“Why, I do think an ice dragon could contrast my scheme.” The simple quip made Knight’s heart thump hard in his chest, like a gong. He laughed simply in response, possibly laughing a little louder than he should, and then brung himself to a quiet halt, tucking some of the loose hair falling out of his helmet back into it.

When he finally glanced back up at Fire Spirit, gaze met with nervousness, me found Fire Spirit’s to be that if curiosity. “Say, I’ve never seen under your helmet before.”

“Hah, just my hair.” Knight mentally noted to the hair still sticking out.

“...Yes, but…” Something faltered Fire Spirit’s voice. Perhaps confusion. “But not really. Why do you keep it on so often?”

It was then Knight was no longer daydreaming, rather uncomfortable trying to find means of discussion. “I like it.” He was quick to answer.

This, however, did not relieve Fire Spirit of his ponderous questions. He looked a bit unimpressed with his answer, knowingly, his blaze fluttering. “I would like it if you were to show me.”

_But_ _why_? Knight gently frowned, as he was to usually find his helmet a sense of comfort, yes, but the heaps of bashing that would come afterwards! His chances of anything with this cookie would be done for, he knew it! Knight truly didn’t want to risk anything. “It’s really not worth your time.”

Fire Spirit chuckled at this, a hand reaching his cheek for a moment, a snarky look drawn over his face. “Oh please, as of right now, I have all the time in the world.” He teased.

This whole sequence of actions had the ability to make Knight’s heart burst from his chest. With just simple words Fire Spirit could have all he wanted from Knight, but the one thing that stopped this cookie was his own self. He would never want to dissatisfy Fire Spirit, and something this close to himself could definitely lead to that. He wanted to show Fire Spirit how strong he was, too! Strong knights do not remove their helmets during battle. Knight, for now, battled for love.

He glanced down at the shadows splayed on the floor from the longs, their height growing. Knight did not make an escape as quickly as he could, which was inevitable to his failure. “I have to go on duty, Fire Spirit.” His voice was quick of nervousness, and he swiftly sat up, but he felt a warm breeze cast over his side.

“Where are you going?” Fire Spirit had began, and his voice reeked of irritation. He quickly changed his approach. “Can I see?”

Knight truly felt bad for brushing him off. That wasn’t fair to Fire Spirit. He turned, seeing Fire Spirit truly was, well, practically begging for him to do this. It was odd, really, no one before having found this much interest in himself. In the ultimate conclusion of events, he did not want to disappoint the cookie. His heart was pounding.

“Well…” Knight began. His voice stopped in his throat, with his mind filling with every joke Fire Spirit could pull on him, but he made his trying attempt to push them aside. He looked around before proceeding. “...Yes.”

And in a brisk fashion, not to think of it too much, he removed his helmet. He brought the tin to his chest and averted his gaze completely. The twinge of the action hung in his heart afterwards, having not heard a response from the cookie looming above him, but he was physically warmer. Knight, not truly thinking, rubbed the indentations of his helm with his hands, in a sense of calming his worry.

Finally, as if it took hours, Fire Spirit spoke. “Wow.” His voice quieter. “It’s… very nice.” Knight looked up and saw quite a reaction he wasn’t expecting, Fire Spirit seemed fascinated. The cookie loomed some closer, making Knight warm and shiver by it. The heat felt… really nice. “Can I… touch it?”

Knight was taken aback. “What…?”

“Oh- sorry.” Fire Spirit was quick to answer Knight’s objection. “I didn’t mean to make you perturbed.”

This upset Knight, for he didn’t want to push the cookie he probably cared for the most away from him. Even if he had, in a sense, unintentionally doing so. He apologized immediately with the sharpest ping of regret. “No, I’m sorry, of course it’s alright!”

“Are you sure?” During this moment, Knight met Fire Spirit’s view with the cookie’s warmly playful curiosity. Knight lost his breath in his stare.

“Yes.” Knight’s voice was quiet in saying so.

With Fire Spirit’s gaze showing such great attentiveness, he reached out, bringing a hand to brush it.

Knight’s hair had fallen down to his forehead and neck some, but he usually would let it grow out. It was always puffy, for some god awful reason, and he never seemed to get rid of it. And, naturally, it was a vanilla blonde. Now, Fire Spirit examined this.

Fire Spirit’s hand was warm on his scalp, as if sapping his energy from him. Knight’s face grew red. “It’s very nice.”

Now, Knight’s heart practically ached of this attention from Fire Spirit. If he was a cat, he would not be able to resist purring. Instead, Knight sighed, leaning in to the warm hold, and flustering complement. He continued to breathe softly. “...Thank you.”

The light of the room was fading, excluding Fire Spirit’s presence. Knight knew that if, soon, if he would not attend his duty, he could be in serious trouble. As much as he would like to be staying in the grip of the cookie, Knight knew he must turn to the matters at hand. “I, do apologize. I… believe I have to attend my shift now.” his voice was solemn.

The warmth was quick to fade from Knight’s front, and Fire Spirit gave a sad look. In a glint, Knight wandered, and desperately hoped, it was that of longing. “It is quite alright, I am sorry if I have kept you waiting.”

Fire Spirit was simply so cute! Knight smiled back, without thinking, picking his peppermint sword back up to sheathe. “You have not. I…” Knight thought to catch his words, “...I do always enjoy my time spend with you, Fire Spirit.” He then slid back on his helmet.

“As for you.” They both waved goodbye in orderly fashion and made their ways to their destinations.

Through the evening and night to come, Knight would relish the warmth. He would wait until he could silently feel it near him again, and to hear Fire Spirit’s welcoming remarks, just as welcoming as his shining flame. Knight would think of embracing him, of feeling his hand against his own, he would let all of his fire scorch him to the ground if he had to, Knight was longing desperately for Fire Spirit’s love.

He would not know, however, that Fire Spirit would be doing quite the same, thinking of his full head of soft vanilla hair.

**Author's Note:**

> im really new to the fandom so?? this is probably goofy ghhh


End file.
